Baby Boy
by Feliciano Luigina Holmes
Summary: the night after the draft with Cody and Ted. they both begin reminiscing :D codiase codiasi :D its my first one so pwease be gentle! PS: has nothing to do with emono's baby boy fic :D all mine haha XD


:D hi guys this is like my first Codiasi or Codiase fic

I know the draft was before Cody was in NXT but I am going to say he is like watching the people audition and picking his rookie and stuff… I'm assuming that is what possibly what happens cause I mean really? How do the guys know it? Hmmmn? Think about it XD

Anyways let's see, kinda sorta AU and slash, mentions of rape, mebbe rape later ;)

Couples: Codiase/Codiasi (WHATEVER!), Miz-Jack (its adorable don't deny!), and some mentions of centon

Summary: Cody's giant transfer to RAW and how he is going to cope without his love Ted…

"I'm kinda nervous," Cody whispered to Ted as he laced his fingers through Ted's short blonde hair. "I wish we could have drafted to Smackdown together."

"Me too Cody, but at least boss-man is letting us travel together." He replied kissing the top of Cody's head. "Tomorrow you get to meet the Smackdown boys."

"At least Jack is going to share locker rooms with me and not Drew," he shuddered at the memory of the last time Cody and Drew met. If it wasn't for Ted who found them Cody might have been beaten and raped.

"Baby boy don't fret, that's why Mike asked Jake to share even though Mike knew that he was going to be there." He comforted playing with the hair on the side of Cody's head. "We have to be up in the morning since you have to fly out for the NXT thing."

"Gah don't remind me! At least Mike and Jake and John and Randy will be there."

"Why are Randy and John going?" Ted asked feeling mildly confused. "I didn't think they signed up to be Pro's…"

"They didn't they just wanted to see me off. And wish you luck without me." He smiled sadly pressing his lips to Ted's.

"I love you Cody," he whispered not letting the few tears he was holding back fall. Cody kissed his cheek then his nose.

"I love you too Teddy." He smiled sweetly pecking the older wrestler on the lips then cuddling into his warm chest. Within minutes Cody was asleep in the arms of his lover enter into a deep sleep.

Unlike his lover Ted was wide awake and feeling alone even though he had his arms around the smaller figure. He felt like he had been spoiled having him laying by him every night and them wrestling together every Monday.

Knowing Cody was fully asleep he whispered to him, "I am so lucky to have you… you don't deserve me…"

He sighed. "I remember whispering to you when you were three. You were so cute and small, I remember when our parents left us home and you cried and cried to me then fell asleep in my arms, you wouldn't let go," He chuckled and pulled the darker haired head closer taking in the light musky scent mixed with the feint floral smell. "I remember Dustin trying to pull you off and you slapping him with your toy. Dad couldn't stop laughing."

He sighed and let a small smile play over his features at the memories that came flooding to the top of his thoughts.

_**Flashback**_

A twelve year old Cody and fifteen year old Ted sat on the couch trying to focus on the old reruns their dads were watching with Randy Orton and Bob Orton. Cody let his droopy eyes close for a minute before being nudged awake by Ted his long time friend.

"Cody stay awake!" he whispered.

"You try staying awake! I get this every two weeks!" he hissed.

Randy turned his head to look at the two bickering. He smirked and went back to focus on what the other two legends were talking about.

"Hey Ted I got a great idea!" he whispered.

"What?" he asked curious as to what the mischievous mind was coming up too.

"Just follow me okay?" he asked adjusting his oversized navy sweatshirt. "Dad, can Ted and I get outta here?"

"Stay in the yard Cody and don't go beyond the gate," Dusty warned.

"Okay, see ya Mr. Orton, Randy, Mr. DiBiasie! Bye dad!" he called leaving the room dragging Ted with him.

"Bye Dad!" he managed to call out before they go too far. As soon as Cody decided they were out of earshot he stopped and turned to Ted with a giant devious smile. "What are you thinking?" he asked suspiciously.

"Randy, he's perfect!"

"For what?" he asked with a hint of jealousy.

Cody smiled coyly. "No, not what you're thinking Teddy-bear, he is so stiff and uptight. We should _do_ something to him!"

"Like what?"

"I would like a little more than two syllables! I am going to be spouting pure gold! What if we pull a prank on him?"

"Hmm I like this plan. Their double syllables!" he laughed as Cody sighed exasperated.

"Anyways what if we heated up some glue and dumped it into a bucket and poured it on him?"

Ted paused and looked at him as if he grew a second head. "What? Where the hell did you come up with this?"

"Dunno! But I thought it sounded good!" he gave an adorable smile that Ted, no matter how hard he tried, couldn't resist.

"O-okay fine! We can do that… Just where are we going to get enough glue?"

"This is why I kept the glue bottles at school!"

"To prank 'Cowboy' Bob Orton's son?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"NO! To prank someone! It was going to be you but the opportune moment arose today since Randy ruined my Friday!"

"Revenge… he ruined mine too so why not?" he chipped in and they ran up the stairs only being halted by Dusty yelling up the stairs.

"Cody Garrett Runnels! Don't play in the pool until Dustin can watch you!"

"Okay!" he yelled back.

Ted laughed and was met with a slap. "Theodore Marvin DiBiasie Jr! if you had any thoughts of us going out when I am fifteen you can forget it!" he joked laughing at his best friends shocked face.

"Okay my room is where the glue is, but where's a bucket?"

"I think Dustin might have one," Ted suggested.

"Most likely since outside we don't have any… at least I don't think… lets go ask Dustin!"

Ted almost slapped his forehead as they walked over to Dustin's temporary room and knocked. "Dustin! Do you have a bucket?" he called and the door swung open.

"What?"

"A bucket, we need a big bucket."

Dustin scratched his chin and ran a hand threw his hair. "Cody um I don't know there might be one in the garage… oh wait here's one!" he said going into his messy closet and pulling out a giant white bucket. "That good enough baby-boy?"

"Yep this is perfect!" he said hugging Dustin and running off to his room followed closely by Ted.

"Wait Cody why did you need it?" Dustin yelled but the white door shut and he sighed and went back into his room.

As the two began to fill the bucket with the dozen bottles of glue, Virgil and Ted Sr. looked up and rolled their eyes. They could hear everything that was going on, minus the plotting and the dating thing.

"Do they do this often?" Randy asked, he himself heard the dating thing.

"Yes," the two said at the same time.

"Sometimes they never split up so normally, depending on where we are, either me or Ted leave 'em there." Virgil said with a laugh.

Randy nodded and they went back to talking about good strategies to win the belt, and how to act around fans.

Ted groaned as he hoisted the bucket onto the granite topped island.

"Cody!" someone gasped.

"Mom!" Cody said with an innocent smile.

"What are you doing? I wasn't expecting you in here hon."

"Me either…" he looked to Ted who just bit his lip and stayed silent.

"Why do you have glue in a bucket?"

"I got bored and we had old glue. I wanted to see how much it was," he said faking the almost tears making Michelle (A/N: I DIDN'T KNOW HER NAME SO I FAKED IT! I AM SO SORRY BUT I'M NOT LOOKING IT UP!) feel guilty.

"O-okay just remember that we are having Ted and his father and the Orton's for dinner and I need to get started since I have to go out to the women's social thing later."

"Okay we'll be out of here before then," he smiled brightly as she fluffed his hair and left off to who knows where.

"You are so devious!" Ted laughed making Cody smile and giggle. "How do you do that?"

"I use my looks Teddy-bear." He smirked as he pulled out the giant pot.

"Hmm your baby face looks," he purred helping Cody pour the big bucket of glue into the pot that was rapidly heating up.

Cody blushed and gave a giggle. "I am twelve and I'm not going to be this babyish for too long now!"

"Yeah sure, you're gonna keep those baby features and that adorable little lisp for the rest of your life baby boy!" ted joked pinching Cody's cheeks. The smaller boy whacked his hand away and made a face.

"Shuddup!" he whined letting his small lisp take hold of his speech. Ted doubled over laughing as Cody pulled out a giant wooden spoon.

"you going to hit me that?" he asked timidly.

"I should! But it's to stir the glue," he said with a confidant smile.

After five minutes the glue was fairly hot and not as thick, and they removed the pot from the heat and turned the stove off. Ted put the large bucket on the floor and helped Cody lift the warmed pot over it dumping all contents into the bucket.

It was almost five and the other males in the house were soon going to gather into the dining room to wait for the food that was going to be prepared soon. The two ran up the stairs bucket in hand and waited on the other side of the small hallway in view of the entrance to the kitchen area.

Cody peered over the opposite side seeing them start to come out of the viewing room. "Lift it up onto the rail," he whispered.

"Randy, go ahead and look for the boys for me will you?" Virgil asked as the older three started to talk. Randy nodded and walked through the opening onto the other side.

"Cody? Ted? Hello?" he called and Cody quickly stirred the glue up to make sure it was loose. Randy peered around and walked into the kitchen. Soon after he walked back and stood just below them. "Um Mr. Runnels, I can't find them I-,"

"GO!" Cody yelled and they poured the entirety of the contents down onto the guest. Randy had just looked up as the warm white sticky glue (A/N: Omg that sounded pretty dirty XD ) hit him. he let out a scream and the fathers ran over.

Bob began to laugh and his son glared at him. Ted sr. and Virgil went red in the face. "BOYS!" Virgil yelled. Dustin poked his head out of his room.

"Cody what the hell did you do?" he whispered as the two coward down at the sound of their father's footsteps on the stairs.

"Poured glue on Randy Orton," he whispered back sending Dustin into a fit of laughter and shut his door.

The former wrestlers glowered at them and Ted, bravely, stepped in front of Cody protecting him from their wrath. "Don't do this Teddy," Cody whispered as the larger men neared.

"THEODORE MARVIN DIBIASE!" Ted's father roared.

"CODY GARRETT RUNNELS!" Virgil yelled. "WHAT was running through your mind? WHY did you do it?"

"Cody didn't do it, it was me," Ted said in a defeated voice.

"No-no he didn't!" Cody cried. "It was my idea, I asked him to help!"

"Please don't lie Cody, we all know it was me," Ted said as his father grabbed his sleeve.

"Virgil I think it might be time for us to go, I apologize for my son's behavior." He sighed hugging Virgil and walking down the stairs his son in tow.

Cody froze and looked to his father who still looked pretty pissed. He took a few steps forward and then bolted towards the door.

Ted hearing the footsteps turned slightly and saw a blur of navy blue ad suddenly the wind was slightly knocked out of him as Cody slammed his fist into his gut then he felt arms wrapped around his neck. "I hate you," he whispered as Ted wrapped his own arms around the small waist.

"Mhmm, sure Baby-boy."

"Don't you ever take the blame for me again!" he whispered harshly as they let go.

"Naw I think I will all the time," he said and then he father proceeded to take him out the door.

_**Flashback End**_

Ted let some tears fall, as he hugged the lithe figure closer. "I still want to take the blame for you Baby-boy," he whispered.

TBC! :D


End file.
